


Good Boy

by Heartbrokenway



Series: Daddy [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbrokenway/pseuds/Heartbrokenway
Summary: A classic case of kinkshame to kinksame





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So I never thought I would do a daddy kink fic but here we are now. I should be ashamed.
> 
> Anyways 
> 
> Enjoy!

Gerard had always been the type to keep to himself. He didn't go out too much, not that he exactly wanted to, but when he did he was always that one guy alone in the corner just looking for his chance to leave whenever he got the chance.

That's why everyone was very suprised when he had met a guy named Frank at some party that Gerard had been dragged to by Mikey. 

They suprisingly hit off right away. Frank's outspoken nature contrasting with Gerard's reserved attitude. They had initially bonded over their love of The Smashing Pumpkins when Frank had came up to Gerard and told he he looks just like a young Billy Corgan, which eventually lead to them making out in the bathroom of the house of someone neither of them knew.

Cut to eight months later and Frank is laying his legs across Gerard's lap as they watch some documentary about the history of horror. 

It's very domestic.

Frank practically lives at Gerard's place at this point so the answer of whether or not he was staying was obvious. 

Frank, being the confident little shit he is, knows what he wants and will do whatever he has to do to get it. That's how he got Gerard and that ended up working out very well on both parts.

Gerard on the other hand, being as quiet as he is, silently enjoyed everything they did together while Frank would bounce off the walls if Gerard said that he liked the way he did his hair one day.

Their relationship was great to say the least.

The bedroom was different though. 

Neither of the two found it to be bad and were actually very happy with it. But there was one thing.

Frank was vanilla as fuck.

Now Gerard wasn't into basement torture porn but the fact that one time Frank had shown him his favorite porn video it was basically softcore really made Gerard feel like he was the one into all the kinky shit.

"You good?" Frank called over to Gerard who happened to be blanked out for some time now. 

"Yeah," Gerard blinked before smiling sweetly, "just thinking."

"About?" Frank questioned as he lifted himself up to be face level with Gerard.

'Oh you know just fucking." Well, he supposed he could actually say that but if he wanted anything out of this conversation he had to be slick.

Gerard was not slick.

"You know, about us." Gerard said, it seemed like a good segue.

Instead he just saw Frank's face drop into the saddest look that Gerard had ever seen the second that those words left his mouth. 

"W-what do you mean?" Frank asked, voice shaky and fearful, it's obvious that he only assumed the worst.

Gerard, who wanted Frank to not be like this at all, quickly reassured with wide eyes while he shook his head frantically.

"No no not that! No way, I was talking about sex!" He rushed out.

Frank visibly calmed but still had wide eyes because Gerard wanted to talk about fucking. Which he was one hundred percent down for, but the need for conversation as well as how deep in thought Gerard was a second ago had him curious.

"Oh." Frank cleared his throat. "Is there something wrong?" He asked awkwardly. They never had to actually discuss this they kind of just went straight to action rather than have a game plan.

"No, everything is good." Gerard smiled, leaving Frank to let out a small sigh of relief. "It's just.."

Oh goddamnit

Frank was all ears though, not even noticing how close he was to Gerard as he listened.

Gerard felt weird saying it but he knew he had to do it.

"You ever want to try like something new?"

Frank's face stayed blank and unreadable for a few seconds before he processing what Gerard had meant.

"Okay," he smiled. It was Gerard, whatever he was into couldn't be that bad. "It's not like anything weird though right?"

Gerard pursed his lips. The term weird was so subjective.

"Oh god is it blood? Cause I saw a movie on that and I don't know-"

"It's not blood." Gerard said interrupting Frank's rambling.

"Is it pee?" Frank asked fully serious and fully scared.

"No, it doesn't have to do with bodily fluids don't worry." Gerard chuckled. With the shit Frank comes up with his thing probably isn't even that bad.

 

"Oh okay then, what is it?" Frank asked eager to know at this point.

"Um," It felt so weird to admit but he knew Frank wasn't just going to leave him or anything for it so might as well just spit it out. "I kind of have a daddy kink." 

Frank's face was still for a few seconds while Gerard held his breath waiting for some kind of response.

"Like, the diaper shit?" Frank asked after what felt like forever.

"Um no, more like I want you to call me daddy while I fuck you." Gerard explained casually.

"Oh." There was a blush rising upon Frank's face, but before Gerard could say anything else he heard Frank start giggling.

He raised an eyebrow as Frank bit on his lip to keep his laughs from falling out but it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry Gee." Frank said before just full on laughing. "I don't know what I expected but that wasn't it."

While Frank was pretty sensitive he knew how to be a little shit in every situation.

It didn't hurt Gerard or anything. It's not like he exactly expected Frank to be all 'take me now' when he told him. Anyways, this reaction is better than Frank freaking out so he'll take it.

"So I'll take that as a no then." Gerard chuckled.

Frank fet bad for laughing but he couldn't help it. He apologized in the form of a quick kiss that he gives Gerard.

"I never said that, _daddy."_ Frank teased with a laugh.

Even though he was joking Gerard did stop breathing the moment he said it, but he just smiled along.

Over the course of the week Frank teased Gerard by calling him daddy any chance he got. From phone calls to asking him to pass the remote. Gerard did silently enjoy it but knew it was all just fun and games and would laugh along with it.

Work had been beating Gerard's ass recently. Deadlines were coming up quicker and quicker for him and while he knew he was capable of getting them all done and ready in time he was still stressing out. 

He came home to find Frank reaching for a mug that was placed too high on the shelf for him to reach. 

"Oh yay you're home. Can you help me out here?" Frank asked.

Gerard walked over and grabbed the cup easily and handed it over to a happy Frank.

"Thank you so much." Frank said before giving Gerard a kiss and making his way to the fridge.

He wanted to have a pot ready by the time Geraed had gotten home, he didn't know how to help out with his work stuff and thought that it might help.

"You want some? It's fresh." Frank smiled sweetly at Gerard as he waved the mug in his hands like an ice cream to a kid.

Gerard appreciated the sentiment but wanted something else at the moment.

"Maybe later." He said as he made his way over behind Frank and wrapped his arms around him as Frank went on with his drink. When Frank had set the mug down Gerard took his chance to place small kisses down the side of his neck, which was something he knew Frank couldn't resist. He could feel Frank slightly shudder against him as he tilted his head a bit to give Gerard more access.

"Let's go to the room?" Gerard whispered.

Frank nodded quickly before turning himself around and kissing Gerard softly then quickly making his way to the room. He threw himself on the bed and smiled at Gerard who was admiring him from the doorway.

"You coming daddy?" Frank giggled. It's the first time he's ever used it while they've done this but he doesn't take it too seriously, and seemingly neither does Gerard because he just chuckled before getting onto the bed with Frank.

He slid onto the bed and connected his lips with Frank's automatically. He quickly sheds his jacket and continues smacking his lips with Frank's as he leans him down to lay beneath him.

The heat starts to become to much and they both decide it would be best if they just took all of their clothes off. Gerard took the time to take in the sight right in front of him. 

"God Frankie, you're so pretty." He said against Frank's mouth as he traced his fingers along the memorized lines of the swallows right above Frank's waistband. 

Frank felt his breath hitch from the light touches but he couldn't let himself not say it.

"You gonna fuck me _daddy?"_ He said in the best fuck me voice he could come up with.

He looked up with a smirk up to Gerard expecting at least a laugh but instead caught Gerard's eyes darken as they tore into him. It was then that Frank realised that the teasing may have gotten a little far, but who was he to argue?

"Oh you don't even know _baby boy."_ Gerard said back, voice deep and intimidating.

The nickname caused Frank to whimper out. Gerard had definitely never used that before and it caused this warm feeing at the pit of his stomach that was spreading throughout his body.

"My cock is so hard for you baby boy." Gerard groaned as he grinded his boxer clad cock against Frank's causing him to moan out pathetically. The feeling of Gerard's cock against his was so good that he eagerly grinded back for more friction.

Gerard chuckled as he saw how desperate Frank was getting and they were barely getting started.

"Only good boys get what they want Frankie. You gonna be a good boy for me?" Gerard teased as he continued to slowly grind his hips against Frank's who was moaning out every few seconds.

"Gee please." Frank whimpered, wanting Gerard to go faster.

"Only good boys get what they want Frankie." Gerard reminded him softy as he brought his hand down to between them and traced the outine of Frank's cock.

"Oh _fuck."_ Frank choked out.

Gerard giggled in response. 

"Please." Frank whimpered.

"Please?" Gerard teased.

Frank knew what Gerard was hinting at and he was beginning to get too desperate to come up with some clever quip.

_Please daddy, touch me?"_

Gerard felt his cock twitch and he groaned he before crashing his lips into Frank's and finally slipping his hand underneath the waistband of Frank's boxers and smiled when he heard the moan Frank let out when he felt Gerard's hand on him.

"I am going to have so much fun with you tonight baby boy, _fuck."_

Gerard's words caused Frank to moan out more as he jerked his hips into Gerard's quick and skillful hands.

"Fuck me daddy please?" Frank moaned out once he felt the warm pool in the pit of his stomach start warming up. He needed to get fucked and needed it now.

"You can't wait can you baby?" Gerard smirked as he kissed his way to the spot on Frank's throat that makes him weak as he slipped off his and Frank's boxers.

"Please daddy, I'll be so good I promise just please-fuck."

Gerard smiled at how deep Frank got into this and he especially liked how needy Frank had gotten in such a short amount of time.

It was fucking hot.

"Spread your legs for daddy." Gerard said as he reached for the lube. 

_"Oh fuck."_ Frank whimpered as he shamelessly did what he was told.

"God you look so good baby boy, such a little slut just for me, isn't that right Frankie? You're my little slut aren't you." Gerard teased as he started to prep Frank by slowly pressing a finger into his entrance. Watching Frank bite his lip in anticipation and whimper out.

"Yes daddy, all yours. Only yours." Frank let out mindlessly as he felt Gerard add another finger and come _so_ close to his spot. 

"God look at you, so fucking hot." Gerard said before leaning down to kiss Frank again. This time more aggressively than before. He added one more finger before hearing Frank moan loudly against his lips.

 _"Fuck daddy_ again, please right there _please."_

Gerard pressed his fingers against the spot one more time. Before taking his fingers out.

"No, please daddy." Frank whined.

"Tell daddy what you want baby." Gerard said voice soothing Frankie while he writhes around desperate for Gerard to do anything.

"God, daddy fuck me, please fuck me daddy I need it so bad." Frank sobbed desperately, a few tears falling from his eyes in the process.

Without a word Gerard pressed his lips against the needy boy beneath him and started pressing his cock against his entrance.

 _"Yes daddy please."_ Frank whispered against Gerard's lips.

Gerard kept his lips close to Frank's, breath coming out heavy as he begun to finally push his cock into Frank.

Gerard watched as Frank's face stiffened at first from the initial intrusion but quickly became blissed out when Gerard was all the way in.

 _"So tight,_ fuck baby." Gerard moaned out as he stayed still for Frank to adjust.

 _"Fuck me daddy."_ Frank moaned out.

Gerard happily obliged as he started moving his hips slowly, but progressively speeding up by the second.

"Yes d-daddy f-fuck!" Frank moaned as he felt Gerard speed up and his cock hit his spot quickly.

The room was filled with their moans and the sound of skin on skin. The movements animalistic as the two were desperate and so engulfed with each other.

"Such a good boy. Such a _good. Fucking. Boy."_ Gerard punctuated each word with a rough thrust causing Frank to cry out and reach for air.

"Oh fuck daddy-ah!" Frank shook as he tried to reach for his cock but Gerard pushed his hand down.

"Think you can come just from this, just from me?" Gerard panted as his thrust became harsher. 

"Yes d-daddy, p-please daddy make me cum." Frank said with a shaky moan.

Gerard took that as a cue to really just give it all he's got. He angled himself differently, Frank has no idea what's going on with his head all fucked out and starts whining out little pleads.

"Please k-keep fucking me daddy, I-I need it s-so fucking bad daddy." Frank sobbed before Gerard brought Frank's legs up to his shoulders and started fucking into to him deeper than he did before.

"Ah! F-fuck! Yes d-daddy, daddy-fuck! Daddy daddy!" Frank repeated as Gerard thrusted into him. 

It only took a few more thrusts for Frank to completely lose it. It came onto him so fast he couldn't even warn Gerard before it happened. He couldn't talk, all that came out were loud moans mixed with Gerard's name and curses. He feels like he almost completely blacked out, the only thing keeping him from passing out was Gerard's own moans. Gerard was still fucking him through his orgasm and he whimpered out when he felt himself coming back. He felt completely bonesless as he let Gerard use him, but he could tell Gerard was going to finish soon.

 _"Fuck,_ Daddy's gonna come in you understand baby boy?" Gerard groaned out, he was so close.

"Ah, _yes daddy_ -fuck." Frank moaned back and that's all it took.

A few thrusts later and Gerard groaned as he lost in inside of Frankie who whined at the feeling, arms almost not able to hold him up from how strong the orgasm was. He panted as he rode it out and placed sloppy kisses all over Frank. Frank slowly processing it started doing the same back until they caught each others mouths and lazily kissed from there.

When they pulled apart Frank was pretty sure he was gonna pass out and he felt Gerard's fingers comb through his hair.

"You good?" He chuckled.

Frank had a goofy smile on his face as he nodded.

"So fucking good. God I love you." He laughed out as he turned himself somehow closer to Gerard despite the mess.

"I love you too." Gerard smiled and kissed Frank. 

"I mean when you said you had a daddy kink I don't know what I expected but I'm glad it was this." Frank giggled.

"Don't worry, I have a lot more things we can do that'll exceed expectations." Gerard said.

"Is that a promise?" Frank quipped.

"Only if you're a good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself but thanks for reading!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
